


Won't Go Home Without You 带你回家

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华长篇集 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ
Summary: 约翰超级，超级，超级，超级怕冷；然后爬上夏洛克的床并不算是糟糕的主意。





	Won't Go Home Without You 带你回家

 

 

**I Asked Her To Stay**

结束了近56个小时流浪汉伪装的夏洛克现在只想着回到221B洗个澡睡一觉，需要的信息已经完全收集完成了，绝对应该好好休息一次。

到家已近凌晨，但好像今夜的221B不太正常，倒不如说，是自己的卧室不太正常，一股仿佛能缓缓抚摸大脑灰质的气味从自己的房间散发出来，熟悉到你根本在第一时间没办法反应归类，毕竟分辨这气味应该不需要问是谁。夏洛克简直不想分析下去，29种可能的解释都不重要，这回显而易见的事实需要用眼睛亲自确认。

夏洛克木然地推开卧室的门，自己看见的是窝在自己床上的自己的室友。约翰蜷在白色的被子和床单的夹层里，那个令人印象深刻的鼻子也被藏在被子下，一切看起来都如此理所当然。

夏洛克差点就以为他走错房间了，开玩笑的，这分明是自己卧室啊。

“约翰，起来。”夏洛克不太懂普通人应该对这种情况怎么反应，但他觉得室友不应该未经允许的情况下使用对方的东西，顺便提一句这当然是普世的规则，对夏洛克才不适用普世的规则。

“嗯……”约翰的手从被子里钻出来揉了揉眼睛，黑暗中他瞥见一个人影，“啊，回来了。冰箱里，大概还有点东西，可以吃，唔……”话说到一般约翰又开始睡了，而夏洛克几乎要趴上去闻闻约翰是不是喝酒或者嗑药了。

于是夏洛克终于上手了：“你不打算解释一下吗？”他拍拍约翰的脸，企图再次弄醒他，要说起来的话他已经有点生气了。

“早上。”约翰把脸埋得更深一些，试图回避来自某人的一切骚扰。

夏洛克决定开灯或者抽走被子。要少走几步路的话应该选择抽走被子。让夏洛克没想到的是，就算约翰现在睡得死死的，夏洛克刚抓住被子就被狠狠钳制了。

“别，夏洛克。”约翰接着尝试用身体卷住他抓住的胳膊，试图控制住这个可能犯下滔天大罪的手，“冷。”

夏洛克简直没有犹豫就直接把自己自由的左手贴上了约翰的后脑勺下面的裸露的脊柱棘突。

一声哀嚎响彻了221B，同时夏洛克感觉自己的胳膊要被掰断了。

  
\------------------------------

  
“洗完澡我才发现我房间里的电暖气坏掉了，差点就要把人冻死了。”

而夏洛克觉得他的被子已经和约翰融为一体了，约翰现在根本拒绝离开被子一步，所以他正在考虑该怎么把约翰和被子一起弄出自己的房间。

“那你不能因为我不在就理所当然地睡进我的床。”

“对不起我错了现在我能继续睡了吗？”坐在床上的约翰的头又开始一下一下点了。

夏洛克决定打开窗户冻醒他，但约翰没睡醒的带点儿鼻音的恳求声音实在是难以拒绝。

“以后不能再指使我去买牛奶。”

“好。”约翰开始往床上躺了。

“也不能指责我在冰箱储存实验材料。”

“好。”约翰舒展了一下脖子。

“那我准许你睡到早上。”

约翰像是突然化掉的冰块一样躺平在床上，轻微的呼吸声代替了一切回答。

夏洛克对于约翰这种不讨价还价的表现感到极其不舒服，就像是约翰觉得他才是这场交易的最大获益者。可夏洛克从不吃亏，跟约翰斗的时候也不行，黑暗中他看见约翰又恢复成那种蜷缩在温暖织物中像个安睡的蚕宝宝一样的状态，夏洛克认真地怀疑刚刚的对话有没有发生过。

但介于56个小时的伪装工作着实累人，夏洛克还是决定洗洗睡了。

  
\----------------------------

  
不过洗完澡就有暖和的被窝躺真的蛮舒服的，虽然比平时挤一点，可这时候狠心把约翰踢下床恐怕他就要挨枪子了。

夏洛克闷闷地想反正只有今天晚上凑合下算了。但当他还没想起来自己逼约翰答应的两件值得开心的事情来回味一下，黑暗的睡意温柔地接纳了他，夏洛克的梦境里满是约翰的味道。

  
\------------------------------

  
当夏洛克又醒来的时候，他发现身旁空无一人。

 

  
**She Left Before I Had The Chance To Say**

  
“夏洛克，我能跟你商量个事吗？”第二天晚上，约翰舔着嘴唇犹豫地向正在摆弄他宝贝显微镜的夏洛克开口。

“不行。”然而夏洛克一个词直击了回来。

“我还没说是什么呢！”

“你今天没约到修理工，你的房间仍旧用不了电暖，你[i]又[/i]要用我的房间了？”那个“又”被夏洛克提高了好几度，夸张得像是一句演技拙劣的台词，饱含嫌弃的程度好像约翰是中世纪的麻风病人一样。

“我会用我自己的床单和被子的，”约翰为难地抓抓脑袋，他才不会承认自己有点受打击，他在心里骂夏洛克收拾客厅的时候也没见他有洁癖，“我还会好好洗一个澡的。”

“这不是问题，”夏洛克立马反驳，“我今天晚上要睡觉的，约翰，我不喜欢跟别人挤一个床。”

约翰听闻咚咚咚地爬到楼上，折腾了一会后穿着睡衣咚咚咚地抱着自己的被子回到楼下，在夏洛克开口之前把被子扔到沙发上钻进去躺下，背对着夏洛克一言不发。

“约翰。”

“……”约翰没理他。

“约翰。”

“……”约翰还是没理他。

“我只是想跟你说沙发上大概有我昨天找回来的证物。”

约翰僵硬了那么三秒钟后愤恨地爬起来翻找了三分钟然而他什么都没有发现。

“那是个什么样的东西？”约翰搓搓自己冻得木木的胳膊有点不高兴地咕哝着问。

“一个黑色的皮夹。”夏洛克对着显微镜漫不经心的说。

约翰刚想回头告诉夏洛克找不到就瞥到身后的矮几上躺着一个满身伤痕很有故事的黑色男士皮夹。

约翰顿时觉得自己穿着睡衣站在冬天的客厅实在是蠢到连上帝都爱不起来。他恨不得捏起皮夹把它甩在夏洛克脸上。但约翰的手都开始冻得麻木了，他可太想念自己温暖的房间了。

  
\-----------------------

  
果然不出约翰所料。夏洛克这个大混球就是不承认自己有选择性洁癖，他在厨房做了一晚上实验，根本没有踏进卧室一步，别问约翰是怎么知道的，约翰只是冻得睡不着。

第二天白天约翰顶着黑眼圈套了两件套头毛衣，没有跟夏洛克说一句话。

这第二天约翰的修理工还是没到，约翰找来了一个热水袋，恨不得以热水袋为中央蜷成一个瑞士卷蛋糕，总算在客厅睡了一会儿后，凌晨四点夏洛克一本正经地拉起了小提琴。

第三天修理工仍然没到，而且221B没有牛奶了。约翰下班回来的路上特地买了一盒个人装牛奶，在看报纸的时候吸到空盒子的声音震动了整个221B。晚上夏洛克发现约翰在被窝(沙发)里先塞好了四五个热水袋，最后抱着一个特大号热水袋就像小女孩抱着她的专属泰迪一样睡着了。

于是夏洛克得出一个结论。他的室友最大的敌人是寒冷，面对这个敌人他的室友会像一个更年期妇女一样不可理喻且报复心强。但寒冷本身是没有实体和打击必要的，他大概成了室友的出气筒。

想到这里夏洛克被自己感动了一把。自己正在默默承受自己室友无端的怒意。这样子做好事的话应该马上就会有什么好事发生吧比如连环案件什么的。

  
\------------------------

  
夏洛克在苦等高分案件的时候先等来了约翰的感冒。顺便说一句他觉得约翰的电暖修理工大概比自己的连环杀人案还要难等。

  


 

  
**Now It's Far Too Late She Is Gone Away**

  
“你可以睡我的床，今天晚上我要出门。”

而现在的约翰套着三层毛衣（花色不重样，我天）球在沙发里对着冒热气的红茶流鼻涕，鼻音重得说话听起来根本就是在嘟囔，所以刚刚那句话后夏洛克不知道约翰是难受得嘟囔还是回应他的嘟囔。

“你是个医生，你知道该怎么办。”

夏洛克那个把自己裹成狗熊样的室友连看都懒得看他一眼，夏洛克想约翰大概还在生气，现在他连自己的大发慈悲都不理不睬，无可救药无可救药。

其实夏洛克也没必要出门，他只是想给约翰一个台阶下，好让这个连“家庭版热水袋超豪华套装”都拯救不了导致感冒的男人去到温暖的地方好好睡一晚上。这要是被迈克罗夫特知道了他大概会抹几滴鳄鱼泪说：“我们的夏洛克真好啊。”

夏洛克为自己感到悲哀。另外上帝应该为这件事欠他一个连环杀人案。

  
\------------------------

  
事实上无所事事的夏洛克在三分钟后意识到他宁愿窝在221B，宁愿跟自己耍性子但病怏怏的室友窝一起大眼瞪小眼。

但当他回到221B他发现某人已经舒舒服服窝在自己的床上了，而且毫无障碍地吃过了药，甚至刷过了牙。

一瞬间夏洛克觉得自己被骗了，被约翰用苦肉计骗了。不过跟几天前那个晚上一样，约翰侧躺着，蜷起来几乎要把脸埋进被子来抵御寒冷，但这次约翰整张脸泛着病态的红，呼吸的声音明显不如之前通畅。

在夏洛克意识到自己在干什么之前，他就把手贴上了约翰的脸。约翰摸起来有一点低烧，或者是夏洛克的手太冷。

而约翰在睡梦中的反应是往夏洛克手心里蹭了一下，那的确是低烧。不过看来约翰想用夏洛克的手冰一冰另一边的脸，他突然转了下脑袋，因为鼻子不通气而发挥呼吸作用的嘴一下贴到夏洛克掌心。

那来自约翰肺底暖流的手感比小提琴微妙。

“……你在干嘛？”

当柔软的嘴唇在掌心里改变形状时，那感觉比之前全部所说的都微妙，要不是夏洛克被突然醒来的约翰吓到了。

“……”

“就让我睡这儿吧，拜托。”

夏洛克心虚地收回右手后约翰继续“乘胜追击”。夏洛克几乎要咬到舌头才没将“多久都行。”脱口而出，僵硬地沉默了一会儿后：

“你睡吧。”

“夏洛克你真好。”

球在自己床里面的约翰简直就是一块甜甜的苹果派。要是他还晕乎乎地对着你扯出一个大大的微笑，那效果简直是刚烤熟的苹果派。

可夏洛克感觉很不好，他觉得他[i]不应该[/i]喜欢苹果派。

  
\----------------------

  
如果这是一个需要咨询的问题，可靠的咨询对象并没有几个。

  
\----------------------

  
如果一个人主动爬上你的床，声称是取暖，还有可能有别的目的吗？ SH 

她就是想跟你睡咯，恭喜。话说回来之前的案子已经有足足一个星期毫无进展了大侦探，你不会被缠住了吧。

  
不是这种目的，案子在你看来毫无进展，错。 SH

  
我告诉你，床自从被发明出来这种事儿就没有例外。还有拜托大侦探有什么进展能跟我这个可怜虫分享一下吗？

  
我就不该问你。你只会带着那群笨蛋搞砸一切。 SH

  
给你个忠告，要是你对她没兴趣就赶快撇清。还有我劝你最好别想着老瞒着我们，我们是没你聪明但我们才是那个有权利给那些混蛋带上手铐的人,混蛋当然也能包括你。

 

 

**Every Night You Cry Yourself To Sleep**

  
约翰理所当然地睡过了头。他那个情况多睡点还是比较好的。可夏洛克在客厅里几乎一夜没睡。他想着要是没兴趣就撇清，大概有点舍不得。

那就是有兴趣咯。夏洛克脑子里的雷斯垂德探长冒出来说。

还没来得及反驳（？）脑内的探长，现实世界的探长带着他的手下神兵天降，一纸搜查令像是圣物一样被高举，好像能赦免其在221B所犯下的一切罪过一样。

“你藏着证物对么？我们的线人说有人已经调查了绑架案而且[i]收获颇丰[/i]。”

“证物？”夏洛克从沙发上撑起身子，一把捞起在矮几上躺了很多天的皮夹甩给雷斯垂德，“你留着吧，我用完了，现在你们可以走了不？”

安德森满脸狐疑地凑上来看着皮夹，然后看看一脸震惊的雷斯垂德。雷斯垂德决定夏洛克这么听话那么一定有鬼，他下令继续搜查。

夏洛克咒骂了几句，打算为自己泡一杯咖啡，看看这些白痴家伙是怎么在自己的公寓浪费时间的。

但安德森实在是太擅长激怒夏洛克了。

“我劝你最好里那个房间三步远。”夏洛克的低音怒吼点亮了221B中苏格兰场每个人头顶的小灯泡，现在大家齐刷刷望向安德森和他正搭在门把上的手。

“这里面有什么？”安德森故作轻松回问，“不会是你带回来其他更见不得人的东西吧。”

“这里见不得人的只有你被驴踢过的脑子，”夏洛克不耐烦地转向雷斯垂德，“你最好带上你的人安静地滚蛋，搜查我的住处也没法让你对一周来毫无进展的案子有一点眉目。”

“好吧夏洛克，这是你说的。把门打开，安德森。”雷斯垂德的确因为没有进展的绑架案焦虑不堪，但这不意味着他会对唯一的救命稻草唯命是从。

  
\--------------------

  
安德森转开了卧室的门，那庄重程度仿佛是摩西劈开了红海。

然后安德森在进入房间之前整个人僵在了门口。

  
\--------------------

  
看了安德森的反应雷斯垂德以为有了什么了不起的进展了。他对着夏洛克一脸“你玩完了”的胜利喜悦，快步走到安德森身边探头进去张望。

然后跟安德森一起僵在了门口。

  
\--------------------

  
直到第五个和第六个警探因为事情发展太过奇特而试图靠近一探究竟时一直阴着脸的夏洛克才咬牙切齿地开口：“看够了吗？”

雷斯垂德等人这才从震惊中回神，开始尴尬地四处张望，好像突然懂得欣赏221B壁纸的美了一样。

安德森甚至一反他智商欠费的特质无比巧妙地带上了门。

之后的搜查他们自动远离了卧室，一切在奇妙又尴尬的沉默和不知情的人低声询问中进行，所有人接受着夏洛克冰冷的眼神洗礼，所有人——包括夏洛克——都十分清楚这次搜查已经是一项敷衍了，他们想着快点离开就好了。在恶龙的注视下觊觎他的财宝，被烈火烧死只是一瞬间的事。

最后雷斯垂德晃着他夏洛克在最开始就丢给他的[i]唯一的[/i]战利品，装模作样地警告着夏洛克不会有下次了，紧接着在夏洛克的冷笑中落荒而逃。

  
\--------------------

  
“头儿，我可算是知道为什么怪胎最近消极怠工了。”躲进了车里安德森可算舒了一口气。

雷斯垂德一下一下用手指点着方向盘，突然想起昨夜的短信和躺在夏洛克床里的约翰，祈祷着千万别是自己把好医生给卖了。老天保佑，约翰看起来累坏了。

“你说他俩什么时候搞上了？”

[i]不知道，我们见到约翰的第一天？[/i]雷斯垂德这么想着，发动了车子，他现在觉得那个因为破案压力死气沉沉的苏格兰场比这空气里暧昧不已的221B让人舒心得多。

  
\---------------------

  
很快，谈论那个咨询侦探和他室友的罗曼史成为了死气沉沉的苏格兰场最最受人欢迎的消遣。

  


 

  
**Thinking Why Does This Happen To Me**

  
  
约翰从床上爬起来大概在中午了。他先径自走向厨房灌了一大杯水，身上除了睡衣还裹着一床棉被，看起来就像蠢兮兮的小孩在蠢兮兮的游乐园蠢兮兮地举着的那种蠢兮兮的棉花糖一样。

“我看见你笑了！”约翰哑着嗓子冲夏洛克喊，“我学你的，别忘了你还这个样子转了圈白金汉宫。”

看在上帝的份上，夏洛克在心里吼回去，你要是敢这个样子走出221B你就别回来了。

“那次我里面可是什么都没穿。”而他说出来的又是另外一番话。夏洛克的语气中透着一股子骄傲，虽然没人解释得清这有什么可骄傲的。

约翰干脆地无视掉了这毫无意义的一句。

喝完水后约翰把杯子狠狠砸在桌子上，仿佛是给自己壮胆，之后他会穿着白色的战甲走到楼上那神恩不再照拂之地，接受名为寒冷的恶魔的痛击，看看能不能找到些自己的昨日战友与救命恩人——套头毛衣。

夏洛克觉得约翰应该是在自己衣柜里养了一只审美糟糕但尽职尽责的织毛衣小精灵，夏洛克还想自己应该去约翰的衣柜里看看，问问那家伙有没有喜欢给袜子编号的同事，他愿意每周花上5英镑聘请一个，当然前提是编排袜子要按照夏洛克的规则。

  
\-------------

  
“约翰，你还感着冒就要出门了？”二十分钟后，夏洛克蹲在自己的沙发椅上，一脸不情愿地看着约翰在镜子面前认真检查自己的毛衣和领子并小心翼翼地摘掉粘上去的线头。

“感觉比昨晚好多了，谢谢你肯借我床，又欠你一次。”约翰说话的鼻音仍然很重，但气色看起来不错，不错到都能出去约女孩吃饭了。

“我是在担心那姑娘，你知道，飞沫传播，唾液交换……”

“停，”约翰竖起一根手指表示够了，“我是个医生。”

说着约翰带了一个口罩，抓起[i]夏洛克严重怀疑这个厚度可以防弹[/i]的外套，咕哝着“感谢上帝今天还不算太冷”出门。

楼下传来的关门声让夏洛克觉得221B的墙又欠打了。真不明白有什么人就算生病也要见面的。约翰难道不应该陷在自己的扶手椅里裹着被子捧着红茶跟自己大眼瞪小眼好好过一天吗？

夏洛克偷偷下决心，要是约翰回来感冒加重了，就把约翰的织毛衣小精灵买通给自己织袜子。

  
\---------------

  
对了，约翰走前嘱咐了什么来着？

夏洛克一脸烦躁加无聊综合征晚期，熟练地给手枪上好膛，打开保险：

“Repairman.” **砰。**

“Is.” **砰。**

“Coming.” **砰。**

人生多艰啊。

  
\----------------

  
约翰出来见这个姑娘主要是因为他借来的007光碟该还了，他不喜欢欠别人东西。

顺便再借过来这姑娘带来的另一张盘，流感季节可不能光窝在家里受夏洛克的气啊。

而为了对方的健康，约翰决定比起吃饭还是请她看场电影以示感谢，倒霉催的吸血鬼恋爱题材，约翰觉得自己老了已经不能欣赏这些“虽然我们爱彼此但我想我们还是再折腾折腾吧”的爱情故事了。

约翰以为这次会面（约会？）会平静地结束，也不妨约翰继续约她出来以后发展成女朋友什么的。可他就不该多嘴的。

“我觉得，你的侦探室友蛮像一只吸血鬼的，昼伏夜出，白得像是雕塑，还一直发出生人勿近的讯号，但我敢说他也能做出一副迷人的样子好啃别人的喉咙。”

“其实他晚上也睡觉，他甚至还打呼噜，夜里还把我吵醒了。”

“……”

姑娘的笑容瞬间僵在脸上，约翰顿了一会后才发现事情哪里不对。

“……额，我再给你打电话？”已经放弃解释的约翰干脆直接跳到最后一步问：我们还有戏吗？

“等你再需要新的007的时候吧。”那可怜的姑娘马上语气淡了下去，“你没说你跟你室友……算了，今天过得很愉快，谢谢你约翰。”

约翰现在好想跳进泰晤士河洗净缠绕在自己身上的关于他跟夏洛克是一对的谣言并且把刚刚说的所有话一字不差地吃了。

不过当他知道苏格兰场的灾情时，他大概就能意识到整个大西洋的水也救不了他了。

  
\------------------

  
与此同时，贝克街上的行人们又看见有人一边骂一边连滚带爬地从221B出来。

  
\-------------------

  
心情低落的约翰刚想着自己的暖气终于修好了今夜可以睡个好觉了就发现自己天杀的室友赶跑了自己的救世主并且他妈的让自己安祥地躺进了救世主公司的黑名单。R.I.P，约翰为自己默默祈祷。

“你可以睡我的床，我向你道歉。”

“我今天肯定睡你的床！在他妈的天气变暖或者是暖气自愈之前！我他妈都要睡在你那！”

“或许你不介意我跟你挤一下，你知道最近又降温了。”

约翰一时对夏洛克的要求不知道怎么反应好。但让他震惊且羞愧的是，他脑子里蹦出来的第一个反应是：不太好吧感冒会传染给夏洛克。

“有何不可？！”你给我发烧到110度[color=Silver]【注2】[/color]直接见上帝好了，约翰为自己的善良补救一般地想着，传染给他最好。

 

  
**TBC**

 

注1：完全为了凸显一字一枪的效果，我那可以领残疾证的英语大家笑过就好，笑了别让我知道就好，知道了我会记仇的。

注2：华氏温度，约合摄氏43度多。高烧啊。会烧坏脑子哒。

 

 

 

**It's Not Over Tonight**

 

 

事实证明约翰还是太善良了，他选择整夜背对着夏洛克，尽量蜷缩在床的一侧，比起说是睡在这张床上的人，倒不如说约翰是一个快被拱到地上的大号抱枕。

显然夏洛克不能领情。约翰觉得夏洛克要是再故意挤他自己就要睡地板了。

约翰再一次小心翼翼地向外挪了一下，悲愤地想人在屋檐下不得不低头。而约翰正挪的时候夏洛克又在作死，他也跟着约翰一起移了过来，在约翰身子突然一悬空要落地的时候长手长脚的夏洛克还算有人性地及时把约翰捞了回来。

约翰谢字刚想出口就恨不得扇死自己。这都是夏洛克害的啊，自己的房间没暖气，睡别人的房间还要被挤，现在只能祈祷夏洛克会半夜去拉小提琴给自己腾地方。

捞住约翰的夏洛克没有松手的意思，他把约翰往向床中央拖了一点，让约翰觉得自己是被深海巨怪抓住的恐怖片路人甲，所以约翰执拗地扒住床沿不动。

约翰突然想知道到底发生了什么会让自己大半夜跟自己室友睡一张床还在幼稚地玩拔河。

身后的夏洛克闷闷地叹了口气，约翰觉得脊背发毛。但他不敢转身看。约翰觉得夏洛克的目光现在正像探照灯一样扫射自己，他不自觉地往被子里缩了一下，尽力无视搭在自己腰上的手，在考虑现在去烧热水做暖水袋睡沙发的可能性。

这僵持仿佛让时间静止。

也不知道过了多久一声短信提醒穿破了卧室里微妙的沉默。夏洛克的手像是终于放弃追踪猎物的蛇略略不爽地收了回去，约翰能发现房间突然亮了一点，夏洛克在查看新短信。

床开始动了，约翰觉得身边的家伙是要离开了：“是案子吗？”

“睡吧约翰，我一个人就行，是时候让苏格兰场加个夜班了。”

夏洛克看着约翰像一条卡在缝隙里的沙丁鱼一样贴在床沿，他摇了摇头，并对约翰仍旧沙哑的声音毫不意外。

这案子的进展来的真不是时候。

  
\-----------------

  
约翰终于松了口气。迷迷糊糊间想起是不是应该跟夏洛克一起去，一只手轻轻擦过他的耳廓，听见一个声音说：“等你病好吧。”

  
\-----------------

  
早上一睡醒就接到雷斯垂德跟丢了夏洛克的消息，约翰想着还不如不醒，再睡一会儿直接听到夏洛克回来抱怨那帮苏格兰场的懒癌晚期是如何拖时间的话最好。

假设无用，约翰找到自己的衣服穿上洗漱完毕，带好自己的老兄弟勃朗宁，胡乱吃了点东西就出门了。

跟雷斯垂德在约定地点碰头后，雷斯垂德亲切地拍了拍约翰的肩，并且对跟丢了夏洛克表示了歉意。

约翰不明白为什么要如此诚恳地道歉。他们跟丢又不是第一次了。

这次追踪的案件就是几天前的绑架案，发生的时候约翰房间的暖气还没坏掉呢，真的拖得有够久了。

在大家仍旧像是无头苍蝇一样在这个犯人藏匿的工厂里一点一点搜查时，约翰的手机震动了一下。突然，一种密密麻麻的恐惧感从他的脚底渗到身上来。

  
\------------------

  
我们的嫌疑人是个绑架犯，根本不需要队友的那种，他只靠了一个租用的货运车和几通订餐电话完成了自己的行动。夏洛克说甚至到现在苏格兰场还有一多半的人不肯相信他们的嫌疑人只有一位。

做为一个合格的绑架犯，能够熟练地限制自己目标的行动是非常重要的能力。夏洛克被药倒的时候真的不太失望。难得的是对方大概还自信得游刃有余，不想着趁机补上一刀什么的。

所以他想自己还能被约翰找到，再回到221B，再回到跟约翰一起安睡的床上。

只是这次没能抓到人有点可惜。

  
\----------------------

  
这次的行动很明显失败了。苏格兰场加了一个没有结果的夜班，每个人的心情都很差。

而临近中午时，夏洛克在医院的身体检查已经做完了，除了点类似麻醉剂的药物之外没什么，这让所有人都松了口气。约翰闷闷地坐在医院的走廊里，冷得上牙打下牙，不明白为什么雷斯垂德会跟那些医院里的家伙说：“他会一直陪着患者的，虽然不是亲属也差不多啦。”

我现在就只想回家躲着啊医院超冷啊。但等到留院观察的时间一到他就可以把夏洛克带回去了。

不过约翰想起今天上午他接到夏洛克的短信，之后在造纸厂的员工休息室找到的躺倒地上的夏洛克，现在心底还是冷的，那一瞬间他真的以为世界上唯一的咨询侦探趁自己抱恙休假先行到天堂报道了。

并且那时约翰已经分不清自己是因为寒冷还是的别的什么原因在颤抖了。

“华生医生？您可以带福尔摩斯先生离开了。”

“哦，是吗，谢谢。”

“您也要注意保暖啊。”护士甜甜地对约翰露出笑脸，笑容里全是对约翰身为“男友”尽职尽责的赞许。

约翰只想回去。

  
\--------------------

  
“约翰？约翰！”

晚上，正在客厅看007的约翰心痛地离开自己已经捂热的扶手椅。

“你被人扎了一针，不过已经回到221B，现在是晚上7点，你睡到第二天早上就会一切都好，还有问题吗？”约翰推开门对着床上的室友劈头盖脸一通陈述。这几个小时过得着实煎熬，夏洛克迷迷糊糊醒来了有那么好几次，每一次都很烦人。

明显目前晕得七荤八素的夏洛克处理这些话还需要时间，他在反应了一会儿后才点点头。

“有需要再叫我吧，我就在外面。”

“我叫你干什么。我感觉好得很。”

约翰心里愤怒地想我也不知道你每次醒了叫我干嘛。之后他合上门出去了。

约翰还没在自己扶手椅上坐稳把暂停的007再开始播放，他又听见有人在叫自己了。

“你又怎么了？”约翰靠在门框上问道。

“约翰你不睡吗？”夏洛克回问了这么一个问题。

“哦。”约翰纳闷怎么夏洛克开始瞎操心起来了，“等你别再这么折腾我的时候，我大概会在客厅里眯一会儿吧。”

“客厅多冷啊。”或许是因为夏洛克现在还在药物作用下傻乎乎的，语气里的诱哄成分太明显了，“我说过你可以睡在我房间的。”

“可你还说过你不喜欢跟别人挤着睡的。”约翰双手环胸，不知道夏洛克在打什么算盘。

“好吧，其实我觉得我可以为我极度怕冷的博客写手忍一下。”夏洛克看起来要坐起来把约翰拉过来，“你真的不过来睡？”

“其实我也发现了被人挤着睡很讨厌。”约翰刚说完这句话就发现夏洛克的脸黑了，像是要采取其他特殊行动，于是约翰赶忙补充道，“不过没有挨冻讨厌。”

这时夏洛克的脸上终于露出了一般在成功捉弄了苏格兰场或者迈克罗夫特时才会出现的奸计得逞的表情。

  
\--------------------

  
当约翰如夏洛克所愿躺在他床上后，夏洛克并没有见好就收，他继续劝导约翰别背对着他睡：“这样子会更暖和。”夏洛克坚称。

约翰现在只想再扎夏洛克一针让他闭嘴。

夏洛克好像发现约翰要生气了，他选择安静下来。在约翰终于以为夏洛克要乖乖睡着，而自己再过一会儿就可以溜出夏洛克的卧室接着看邦德的时候，夏洛克突然把脸埋进约翰的颈窝。

“当我说我不喜欢的时候，其实是骗你的。好吧我没骗你，我的确讨厌跟别人贴在一起。但你不一样，约翰，你不是‘别人’。”

约翰的心脏惊吓得停跳了一拍，并在这段话后被完全镇住不会动了。

“其实我喜欢这样，约翰，就像……”

“夏洛克，我知道。”在夏洛克说出其他让约翰心脏过载的话之前，约翰实在不能更想把夏洛克的嘴堵上。

“不，你不知道，之前……”

“好吧我不知道，可我现在知道了。夏洛克你现在很困你该睡了。”说这话的同时约翰企图推开自己肩上那颗花椰菜。

“别打断我！”夏洛克怒吼道。

约翰现在没法让自己显得平静了，他转过身对着夏洛克，不知道是生病还是激动还是别的原因，他满脸通红。约翰直视着夏洛克的眼睛，虽然药效还没有褪干净，但夏洛克的眼睛已经回到清亮的样子。

约翰就这样看着夏洛克的眼睛忍不住想，跟自己的室友一起躺在床上面对面争辩，一点都不意外哈。想到这里，约翰不知怎么当地对着在发火边缘的夏洛克咯咯笑了起来。

当夏洛克看见这一幕，他绝望地感觉约翰就是没懂，而且照这个趋势，约翰恐怕再也不会懂了。

做点什么。做点什么。夏洛克焦虑地用手定住那颗笑的乱颤的脑袋，眼睁睁看着约翰的笑意顿住，约翰的视线突然惊恐地下移一点，但很快又回到跟夏洛克对视的模式。

就是这个。

很快夏洛克的手贴着约翰的头发扶上约翰的后脑勺，不容拒绝地将他们两个的脑袋往一起凑。

机智的约翰急急低头，把自己的脑袋往夏洛克的胸口埋去，就像士兵躲进战壕一样熟练。为了防止节外生枝，他伸出手勾住夏洛克的背，挤干他和夏洛克最后一点空隙。

“你知道唾液交换传染感冒的。”约翰的这句指责现在更像是情人间的絮絮低语。

“那只能说明这值得一次感冒。”夏洛克虽然没达到目的，但看来这个结果他也满意，他扣紧约翰后脑勺的手现在正慢慢摩挲着那里柔软的短毛。

“等你药效退去就不一定这么想了。”约翰对着夏洛克的心跳叹息，这句话比起说给夏洛克，更像是说给自己听。

“对，那时候我说不定就能算出到底值得我感几次冒了。”

夏洛克和约翰一起发出咯咯的笑声，同时夏洛克将约翰再往怀里搂了搂，心满意足地把脸贴上了约翰的头顶，呼吸温柔地打在约翰的头发里。

约翰几乎要为这感觉呻吟，但他只是小声地对夏洛克说了晚安。

夏洛克觉得他应该一晚上都醒着，或者从现在安睡到世界末日那一天，这些都不该结束，除非以后还有更好的与之交换。

可他血液里残存的药物可不这样想，黑暗把他拉向意识的最深处，那里空无一物，但他还知道他怀里就是约翰，所以他并不孤单。

 

 **TBC**  

 

 

**Just Give Me One More Chance To Make It Right**

 

 

这次夏洛克的失败将永远载入苏格兰场的光荣册或者贴进叫做温馨一刻的剪贴本中。反正雷斯垂德是真真的拍了几张照片，只是不知道他有没有无聊到打印出来在苏格兰场传阅。

其实雷斯垂德的内心是复杂的，他抓不到这个过分机智的罪犯，那个能抓到的（特别招人烦的）男人又被药倒了。本来夏洛克碰一鼻子灰是蛮令人开心的，可抓不到犯人真的很烦躁，一旦想起自己探长的身份，除了烦躁雷斯垂德还会压力大得掉头发。

大概办案中唯一值得开心的事就是和正在感冒中的约翰抱怨伦敦“应该丢到地狱里烘干的”天气，约翰感冒时的鼻音超有趣，当然这个不能告诉他。

所以这个跟他打趣的看起来人畜无害的约翰经常会使他忘记：约翰并不是夏洛克用来[i]炫耀自己充实的私人生活[/i]或者只是充当夏洛克的发言人或稳定剂的，约翰其实真的会拔枪出来对着伦敦的罪犯让他们伏法。

或者被伦敦的罪犯掐住脖子架在桥上双脚离地要折进泰晤士河了。

  
\----------------------

  
“操，”独自一人追上了绑架犯但被对方折进泰晤士河的医生在自由落体时想，“圣母玛利亚啊冻死了我算了，请在天堂留给我一杯热可可。”

  
\----------------------

  
之后雷斯垂德欣慰地看到自己的人堵住了目标。并且对在夏洛克接近自己之前约翰就被从河里捞起来这一事实感到无比庆幸。天可怜见，他们已经追了这个家伙整整一天了。

虽然约翰经冬天傍晚的泰晤士河一泡应该会像是进了水的手机一样半死不活。雷斯垂德应该对约翰感到抱歉，但一想到夏洛克可能会怎么因为这件事报复自己就实在抱歉不起来。

探长看见约翰已经被几个警员架上岸，一定是被冻抽筋了，他甚至可以假设要是有人现在把外套脱了借给约翰的话约翰一定会记住他一辈子的。虽然夏洛克也会——以另一种目的，总之千万别小看男人的小心眼。

这时夏洛克终于出现了。其实他很少跟约翰分开行动，分开行动后很少让约翰遇见危险，所以不得不说我们的嫌疑人真的机智无比。这应该算夏洛克又输了一次，可这又有什么关系呢，雷斯垂德转头看见多诺万给那个绑架犯扣上了手铐，想这个赢了夏洛克两次的家伙恐怕要在监狱待上足够久了，久到出来时自己这个探长肯定退休不干了。

“嘿夏洛克。”远远的，雷斯垂德心虚地又转向夏洛克打了招呼。

夏洛克一边快速迈着自己长腿一边暴躁地解下了围巾，并毫不犹豫地开始脱下大衣了。

操，雷斯垂德想。大概马上夏洛克就会把皮质手套仍在自己脸上宣誓决斗，所以还是努力回忆一下自己在警员修习的格斗技巧比较靠谱。

在夏洛克接近到3米近之前雷斯垂德不知道是架起格斗准备的姿势好还是屈辱地请求夏洛克饶命好。

夏洛克接近到3米时雷斯垂德选择了迎战，为了全英格兰场的脸面，说不定还能让夏洛克因为袭警在监狱里也蹲到自己退休后出来。

  
\---------------------

  
然而夏洛克只是给雷斯垂德丢了一个又让周围气温降了5度的白眼后匆匆向河边走去，之后拨开警员，之后大庭广众之下开始[b]扒约翰的衣服[/b]。

雷斯垂德觉得应该报警。

但很快雷斯垂德[i]有点小失望地[/i]搞懂了夏洛克的意思。

夏洛克把不知道被扒了几层又湿又冷的毛衣（？）的约翰用自己的大衣和围巾裹了个严严实实，然后雷斯垂德发现约翰的鞋和袜子也没能幸免于难，一起被湿漉漉地扔在一边。即便进行了这样的补救措施约翰也克制不住地缩在夏洛克怀里抖成一团，就像是受了惊吓的小型犬。

然后，颇具戏剧化的，夏洛克果断地横抱起约翰，像是打劫一样把约翰往就近的警车副驾驶席上一扔，给约翰系上安全带，自己开车拉起警笛一路超速赶回了221B。

几位好心的警探找来本是收纳证物的袋子把约翰丢在地上的衣物拾起来。目击者称当事人华生医生在事发后以不可预见的速度失去了自己上身的外套和两件针织毛衣，在意识到接下来遭难的将是自己的裤子后，他死死攥紧自己的腰带并向福尔摩斯先生暗示回家再说。于是福尔摩斯先生立马愤愤不平地扒了受害人的鞋和袜子，并迅速带上受害人逃离了现场。

  
\---------------------

  
“这回，人们铁定要说上一整个杂志特刊都写不完的闲话了。”警车上，约翰尽力把脚往温暖的地方藏，一边冷得打颤一边苦笑，“你在傍晚的泰晤士河边扒我的衣服。”

“这没什么约翰，那帮人早就相信我用了不下五个姿势把你睡了有二十多次了。”

然而这并没有什么安慰的作用，但约翰现在没心情感怀。他难得地期盼自己可以再[s]矮[/s]小一点，小到可以躲进由夏洛克大衣和围巾构建的堡垒中，被夏洛克的体温和气味完全包裹。

  
\-----------------------

  
在被夏洛克抱下车扛上221B时约翰没有一点挣扎，失去男人的尊严与拿脚去温暖伦敦冬天冰冷的街，这根本不是什么需要选择的问题。

“我去把浴室弄热，你先把自己擦干净，我可不想今天晚上送你进医院打点滴。”夏洛克一路扛着约翰进了自己的卧室，仍旧用对约翰发号施令的语气让约翰弄干自己。

在把浴室的热水和灯开到最大回到自己的卧室后，夏洛克看见床上的约翰坐着蜷成一团缩在大衣里，过长的袖子里探出的两只手正抓着毛巾揉那颗几乎埋在膝盖间的圆圆的金色脑袋，与此同时，约翰整个人依然以固定频率抖个不停。

这简直太让人[i]心烦意乱[/i]了。

“约翰你这样不行。”夏洛克贴近自己已经冻成狗的室友，“浴室要准备还有好一会儿，我来想办法让你暖和起来。”

  
\-----------------------

夏洛克先找来被子把约翰围起来，接下来他解开了围巾和大衣的扣子，在约翰还没来得及说不的时候把那两件支撑约翰活到现在的东西丢在床下，露出了约翰刚暖出点热气的湿透的衬衣和长裤。

夏洛克才没有错过贴身衬衫下约翰被冻得凸起的乳头，他甚至猜想每天晚上这两个小东西都是这个状态的。

在约翰抗议着要捡回大衣之前夏洛克给了约翰更好的，他把约翰往自己怀里摁去。约翰现在就像是一大块刚从冰箱里拿出来的泰晤士口味冰淇淋，夏洛克觉得自己现在决定喜欢这种毫无意义的甜品还来得及。“我们来让你暖和起来吧。”他向约翰建议到，他想约翰应该也会喜欢。

首先出于礼貌应该浅尝一口。夏洛克将手从湿透的衬衫下摆探进去，在揉搓约翰发冷的背部时吮吸着约翰通红的耳廓，感受约翰颤抖的微小改变。之后他稍稍将约翰拉开一点，约翰下意识用手绞住夏洛克腰部的衣料，不愿这温暖源撤离一点。夏洛克偷笑着扣住约翰的腰，亲吻了一下约翰的喉咙，然后用牙齿一颗一颗咬开约翰的扣子。约翰只觉得很冷，而夏洛克大概是这个世界上最暖和的东西了。

衬衫像是软糖包装纸一样从约翰的身上剥下来。夏洛克的手现在对约翰冰冷的皮肤来说是滚烫的，夏洛克触碰的任何地方都让约翰会不可抑制地感到灼烧，但约翰仍怕自己应和那双手去祈求更多，因为他大概现在就正在这么做。

夏洛克手心攀上约翰冰冷的胸口，仿佛要烤化那层皮肉，去捉住约翰藏在深处的心脏，好让它背叛约翰，按照夏洛克意思跳动不息。

约翰听见自己皮带解开的声音时想出声抗议，才意识到自己的嘴正忙着回吻，无暇顾及阵地不保的下身。

“暖和一点了吗？”夏洛克突然抽离，语气诚恳地问道。

约翰点着头去拼命够上夏洛克的嘴好继续那个吻，终于意识到大概自己现在身上的每一个部分都已经高举白旗缴械投降了。所以让夏洛克剥光自己身上每一件织物只是时间问题，而且约翰已经觉得对方身上的衣服一样碍眼了。但夏洛克并没有脱掉衣服的意思，约翰决定在对方那件价值不菲的西装上留下褶皱以示不满，但在夏洛克的手突然贴上自己阴莖的那一瞬间失了力气，很快约翰只能不得不主动从吻中剥离，捂住嘴喘个不停了。

夏洛克撑在约翰上方，着迷地看着自己的室友在自己的逗弄下颤抖喘息，全身都染着粉红，不停眨动泛上雾气的眼睛。

而约翰感觉一切都不太对，不该有这么好，他心里有一个角落尖叫再快一点，再重一点，这微小的声音像是划燃的火柴，约翰不敢保证它不会烧遍自己的意识。

在夏洛克用自己粗糙的拇指擦过约翰光滑的头部时，约翰弓起身子呜咽着要到了，紧接着夏洛克几乎是残忍的移开沾满约翰前液的手，就像是观察实验一样一言不发地看着紧绷着的濒临崩溃的约翰在欲求不满中慢慢软化，夏洛克静静地等到约翰又恢复到蜷在床上任人宰割的状态。现在的约翰不再因寒冷颤抖了，他正用残存的理智调整自己缠作一团的呼吸和心跳。

厨房还有一瓶凡士林。当然，夏洛克刚买的，实验室必备，并没有什么特殊打算。但这不代表它不能献身于此。如果不是现在，那还要等到什么时候。夏洛克刚想转身去拿，就看见约翰以（其本人并没有意识到的）受伤的眼神望着夏洛克要离开的反方向，羞耻地在夏洛克的注视下收起自己刚刚被迫张开的腿。

约翰的小脑瓜里有时就会有些不怎么可爱的想法，“我答应过你，”于是夏洛克上前用手缓缓揉弄约翰还有点潮湿的短发，几乎把自己能表达的全部的不怀好意灌进约翰那只对着天花板的耳朵，“会让你暖和的。”

  
\---------------------

  
扩张在夏洛克那双仍旧略高于约翰体表温度的手下几乎是一场酷刑。

其实夏洛克本意是很想看着自己的手是怎么在约翰的后穴挑弄的，但约翰在被手指入侵后抖得实在太让人担忧了。夏洛克对这个发现感到无比惊奇，他相信身为医生的约翰从不颤抖；身为士兵的约翰也不颤抖；当他为了救自己杀人的时候，约翰坚如磐石；当他被推向死亡的刀尖时，仍旧纹丝不动；约翰会感到恐惧、愤怒或是悲伤，但约翰从不会因为暴露这些情感而颤抖。

并不是说颤抖的约翰是脆弱的，而且夏洛克对自己的新发现还没办法下一个定义，他只是觉得现在让约翰如愿贴紧自己是最好的选择，那就像是落水之人贴紧浮木一样。这时候夏洛克倒毫不人道地祈愿自己其实是一块花岗岩。他愿意和约翰下沉，坠入深海，到一个除了彼此他们一无所有的地方。

夏洛克除了约翰宁愿一无所有，他有点恼怒地意识到了这一对他不利的情形后，报复一般地咬上约翰那曾埋入子弹的左肩，同时插入了自己第三根沾满化开的凡士林的手指。

约翰在夏洛克的怀里紧绷，在他以为夏洛克看不见的地方痛呼出声，他紧紧地扶着夏洛克的肩，不知道是该拉进还是推远。夏洛克的舌头像是另一颗打穿约翰左肩的子弹，滚烫湿润的舌头毫不留情地压住那个弹孔的痕迹，毫无遗漏的描绘皮肤撕裂的伤痕和平整的手术切口，约翰几乎就要忘记那有多疼了。他不知道是因为快感还是别的原因开始胡乱拨弄夏洛克的卷发，下身绝望地往上顶弄，在夏洛克的手上不知羞耻地操着自己。

夏洛克移到约翰左边乳首，含弄那颗早就硬起的肉粒，约翰终于抽噎了一声，没意识到他正摁住夏洛克的脑袋不让他离开自己胸口。夏洛克感觉约翰正揪着自己的头发，看来扩张做得还算让约翰满意，在抽离之前，他坏心地按压了约翰的身体深处那个小小的腺体，就算约翰知道那个是什么，他也没忍住叫夏洛克的名字，请求他，就算他不知道他该请求什么。请求夏洛克帮助自己前列腺高潮？还是让他继续这磨人的挑弄？约翰觉得自己贪心得什么都想要，更多，跟夏洛克有关的一切，全部。

夏洛克温柔地解开绕在自己头发上的手，他引导那双手扣在约翰的头顶，让猎物以一个献祭的姿势呈现在捕食者面前。约翰在听见夏洛克褪掉裤子的声音时也听见自己放松的叹气，听见夏洛克润滑阴莖的时候他已不能无视自己心中的焦急期盼，他不知道夏洛克是不是在等自己开口求他。

“我会让你暖和的，”夏洛克再度压上来的时候他在约翰耳边低语，将前端抵住约翰已经扩张充分的后穴，“就像我们说好的那样。”

“好的，夏洛克，”约翰感到自己正在被贯穿，他从没感到过这么满，“就像我们说好的那样。”

“只有我，对吗？”

夏洛克显然知道这个问题的答案，问这个问题的同时他恶劣地顶住那个约翰体内最敏感的地方狠狠碾了一圈，约翰除了点头没法做出任何表达同意的行为，他没法吐出任何有意义的句子，感官全都被自己身体里埋着的夏洛克的阴莖夺走。

夏洛克的牙缝里挤出来一声呻吟，之后他用右手扣住身下人的手腕，将它们拉到床头，让约翰没法借胳膊使上任何力气，现在约翰除了接纳夏洛克的侵入，他只能呻吟着告诉夏洛克他有多喜欢这个，告诉他自己离那个边界还有多近。

最后约翰在夏洛克毫不留情的抽送中哭喊着到了，但夏洛克还没有停下的意思，他在约翰高潮时一次一次的收缩中继续狠狠操着他，直到约翰在余韵中试图抬头亲吻夏洛克祈求停止，直到夏洛克看见约翰被干得眼泪滑到了床单上，夏洛克才吼着约翰的名字将自己的滚烫精液射进约翰身体里面，约翰闭着眼接受了全部，就像他之前期待的那样。

就像他们之前说好的那样，现在约翰觉得无比温暖。

  
\---------------------------------

  
累到不行的约翰刚在被子的怀抱里闭上眼，夏洛克又将自己的手探进来。

约翰觉得现在不太适合进行第二轮，他在被子里拉住那双手，像是最开始的那夜一样请求夏洛克收手。

“浴室已经准备好了，除非你想这么一团乱睡着，那样我就去睡沙发了。”夏洛克突然觉得约翰其实喜欢被子比喜欢自己多一点。

约翰一想那可不行。他裹着被子企图挪到浴室，但是夏洛克之前的“恶行”让他站得颤颤巍巍。看着这一切的夏洛克只是抓抓脑袋，略表歉意地亲了亲约翰的脸。

约翰裹着夏洛克准备的睡衣（当然是夏洛克的）回到卧室的时候夏洛克已经换好新床单，又找来一床被子。他现在坐在床上，一脸不耐烦地摁着手机。

“雷斯垂德让我们明天去一趟苏格兰场，顺便你不用担心你的毛衣，他说为了聊表谢意已经送洗了。”

“对了你说过那个苏格兰场的……流言，是怎么一回事？”不下五个姿势二十多次这种表述实在是难以启齿，就算他们刚刚达成了一次也不行。但一想到雷斯垂德最近和自己相谈甚欢的情形，约翰就有点小崩溃。

“那可是个很长的故事了。”夏洛克挑了挑眉毛，“看了除了八卦他们真的没什么擅长了。”

“那算了。”约翰钻进被子里后往夏洛克那边挤了挤，“我头疼，不想听。”

夏洛克起身关掉了所有的灯，街上的路灯微微照亮了夏洛克的卧室，夏洛克对着静谧的伦敦想最开始的时候就该这么做了，但现在也不晚。

“你看起来就像在一本正经地后悔。”约翰的声音略带笑意且困意满满地在他身后响起。

“因为大概我们要一直这样挤下去了？”夏洛克躺回到床上，圈住快要睡着的约翰，这件事他已然轻车熟路，“晚安，约翰。”

约翰在夏洛克胸前哼了哼，而夏洛克觉得现在他状态好得能与全世界为敌。抱着一个完全属于自己的刚洗完澡的穿着自己睡衣的暖烘烘的约翰，夏洛克觉得自己全知全能。

现在他们大概只需要一个卧室了。

  
**FIN**

 

 

 

  
**织毛衣小精灵**

 

_当你在衣柜里发现了一个可爱的小矮人，请记得为你不敲门的拜访道歉，若时间刚好，你还可以享有一次配有小甜饼的下午茶。_

  
夏洛克拉开约翰衣柜的门后并不能理解面前发生的一切。

一个有蜜色卷发的“小孩”坐在衣柜中悉悉索索地跟毛衣针与毛线团打交道。看起来粗苯的手指对他正在干的事情不造成任何影响，且他看起来正在[b]织毛衣[/b]。

_雇佣童工犯法。而这样的工作条件也绝对会被告到破产。现在怎么帮约翰销毁证据。_

不过面前这个小家伙的手指看起来并没有跟娇小身材匹配的细嫩，老茧的位置显示他不仅会打毛衣而且还是个勤劳的园丁。

其实这些都是夏洛克打开衣柜的一瞬间收集到信息（和不能公开的想法），发现有访客的时候小家伙惊恐地抬头看着夏洛克，他们俩对视后夏洛克觉得时间都静止了。

“侏儒（dwarf）。”下意识的判断脱口而出，虽然这么说太直白了，这个小家伙并不年轻。而且怎么说，还有地方[b]不太对劲[/b]。

这个小矮子惊恐的神色瞬间染上愤怒的火光。

“我才不是什么矮人（dwarf）！我跟那些贪婪又粗鲁的多毛怪没有一点关系！如果你不知道敲门那你至少要懂得言辞的分度。”“侏儒”甚至气呼呼地站了起来（衣柜还是足够大），两手插在腰上，“我是一个传统的哈比人。”

“哈比人。”夏洛克觉得信息量有点大而且根本毫无头绪。他又下意识地重复。

“这回就对了。”自称哈比人的小家伙歪着脖子问，“你是不是该自我介绍了，冒失的客人？”

“……夏洛克 福尔摩斯。”夏洛克无奈地发现还是跟着哈比人的逻辑比较好，他甚至连这个家伙穿的马甲的产地和款式都判断不出来，更不用说理解在衣柜里打毛衣自称哈比人的奇怪行径了。

“比尔博 巴金斯。”哈比人冲他笑起来，“你比较幸运，我还是算是个好客的哈比人。”

\-------------------------------

现在变成了夏洛克坐在衣柜外面的地板上端着一杯热茶和一个陌生的哈比人中间隔着一盘小饼干，在没话找话地聊天。

夏洛克几乎想问：“我们是初中女生吗？！”

可对面的侏……哈比人就是有特别的让夏洛克安定下来的成分。

大概是因为夏洛克发现这个哈比人简直浑身都是谜题吧。

“你的马甲很漂亮，巴金斯先生。” _告诉我它是什么时候在哪里谁做的，为什么我没有这方面的信息。_

外人看起来夏洛克在尝试聊天，但那个双手合十撑住下巴的动作暴露了他的脑子正在飞速分析的事实。

哈比人对这句话很受用，很明显他正要 _尽量谦虚地_ 夸耀自己的马甲并透露出夏洛克不知道的全部消息。但比尔博刚开始谈到裁缝店就偏题到那个克扣做扣子铜料的坏亲戚。

但夏洛克并不介意，巴金斯暗示的做铜扣的方法实在古旧，他大概只在父亲的藏书中扫过一眼。而且巴金斯和他周围人的关系也过分淳朴了，他最讨厌的家伙居然只是一个克扣铜料都能被发现的笨蛋或者偷他银器被抓现行的蠢妇人。

夏洛克感觉这个巴金斯根本不是伦敦人，他还说他住的地方温暖且阳光灿烂，很适合种一整个花园的蔬菜和鲜花，这简直是约翰的天堂好吗。

“可刚刚你在织毛衣？”

“这个，”比尔博放下茶杯，抓起毛衣的半成品，“是跟华生小姐约好的了，她人不错。”

果然是织毛衣小精灵。“你有没有可以给袜子编号的同事？”如果有精灵可以织毛衣，那么必须有可以给袜子编号的精灵，难道建立袜子索引不比织毛衣合理且有用得多吗？

“袜子？”比尔博大笑起来，“我们哈比人从不穿袜子，更不穿鞋。”

“那准许我冒昧地推测哈比人的脚一定与众不同。”

巴金斯听后，从那些织好的毛衣中拔出自己的毛毛脚，与此同时侦探尝试用喝茶掩饰自己的惊讶和探究的眼神。

我的老天爷，一个小矮子有一双超大号的脚，我能解剖他吗？

“这是哈比人最好的东西之一，我们走路又稳又轻，还能直接感受我们最爱的土地。”

“之一？”

“我们一天至少吃六顿饭。”

 **噩梦** 。夏洛克逼迫自己不要发出叹息。

而且听了比尔博的菜单后他才不相信约翰能养活 ~~一头小象~~ 一个哈比人。

\----------------------

“好了，这是最后一件了。”比尔博熟练地做毛衣的收尾工作，“真的是非常愉快的一个下午，福尔摩斯先生，我几乎都没怎么问您的情况，真的很失礼。”

“这没什么，”夏洛克给自己添了杯茶（超小号茶杯），小饼干真的味道不错但他大概还是给巴金斯先生留着比较好，因为他在尝试拿第三块时比尔博已经微微撇嘴了，毕竟没想过有访客，“我们下次还有机会。”

“可我的合约到期了，福尔摩斯先生，”比尔博收起剩下的毛线球，把毛衣针像是佩剑一样往腰间一插，“我就要离开我的工作室回去夏尔了。”

“你可不可以留下来给我的袜子编号？”夏洛克举着杯子愣愣地问“我每周给你五英镑。”

巴金斯显然没有听懂英镑是什么东西。

他开始收拾茶具，扫荡夏洛克特意留下的小饼干，“可我又有别的合同啦，福尔摩斯先生，我还有另一场冒险要参加。”

“不会是给别的家伙织毛衣吧。”夏洛克闷闷地喝完有点凉掉的茶。

“不知道，说不定还是屠龙呢。”巴金斯先生笑着收回了自己的杯子和糖，对自己开的玩笑很是满意“再见啦，福尔摩斯先生。”

“谢谢你的下午茶，巴金斯先生。”

反正华生小姐大概指的就是约翰那个弯掉的酒鬼姐姐吧，再想要问别的信息联系她也不是不可以。

他看着巴金斯关上了衣柜的门，这时他才注意到衣柜的门内部有一个可爱的小把手和一个小门栓。

等他站在约翰暖气坏掉的冰冷房间等上3分钟后，约翰的衣柜里又只剩约翰的毛衣了。

他抓起其中几件。开始在思维宫殿搜索“寒冷”“致幻”两个关键字。

\----------------------------

约翰在客厅里看007，是夏洛克买的碟片。

“你大概在楼上待了一个多小时，”约翰在夏洛克出现在楼梯口时说，“你要再不下来我就打电话报警了。”

夏洛克更确信约翰喜欢他的程度大概还不足以支持他直面寒冷。

他还没来得及为自己难过一下就突然意识到巴金斯先生是哪里不对了，他长得跟约翰一模一样！

“你知不知道你柜子里有个跟你长得一样的哈比人在给你织毛衣。”

“……”约翰一脸狐疑地回头，对着夏洛克严肃的脸若有所思了一下，“哈莉。”他叹息着扶额。

夏洛克觉得有必要来个家庭聚餐（顺便宣布他和约翰好事将近）了。

 

**完**

 


End file.
